The electronics, in particular entertainment electronics, onboard a passenger aircraft are becoming evermore complex. For example, it is now standard practice that individual audio and/or video content can be called up at every seat, at least in the first class and business class of passenger aircraft. Corresponding functional units must accordingly be individually controllable, and it must be possible to feed them with different content.